icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Kennedy
| birth_place = Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2007 | career_end = 2016 | draft = 99th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins }} Tyler Kennedy (born July 15, 1986) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey centre who played nine seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL). He played for the Pittsburgh Penguins, San Jose Sharks, New York Islanders, and New Jersey Devils. He was selected by the Penguins in the fourth round, 99th overall, of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career in 2012.]] Kennedy was drafted by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the fourth round, 99th overall, of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. After being selected, Kennedy played two seasons with the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL). He then began playing for Pittsburgh's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, for the 2006–07 season. The next season, 2007–08, Kennedy then played in his first NHL game on October 27, 2007, against the Montreal Canadiens. He later scored his first career NHL goal on November 3 against the New York Islanders. in February 2008.]] In his debut season, Kennedy was named to the NHL's YoungStars Team in 2008 alongside Penguins teammate Kris Letang. Kennedy, however, was unable to compete in the game due to mononucleosis. In September 2008, just prior to the 2008–09 season, the Penguins signed Kennedy to a contract extension through to the 2010–11 season. In the 2009 Stanley Cup Finals against the Detroit Red Wings, Kennedy scored a goal in Game 4 of the series, also adding the game-winning goal in Game 6. The Penguins would go on to defeat Detroit in seven games to win the Stanley Cup. Although up to this point Kennedy has had a low profile in terms of hockey fame, he attracted some notoriety when Penguins fans and ultimately the public address announcer at Mellon Arena would chant his name in the style of former World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) wrestler Mr. Kennedy (Ken Anderson). Kennedy was re-signed by the Penguins in the 2011 off-season, although his signing caused some controversy when it was reported that Pittsburgh may have deterred former Penguin legend Jaromír Jágr by signing Kennedy. Jágr later signed with the Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh's state rivals. Early in the 2011–12 season with the Penguins, Kennedy was sidelined by a concussion. He was later traded to the San Jose Sharks in exchange for a second-round draft pick in 2013. On March 2, 2015, Kennedy was traded to the New York Islanders in exchange for a 2016 conditional third-round pick. In September 2015, Kennedy attended training camp on invitation with the New Jersey Devils as a professional tryout before being released after appearing in three pre-season games. Unsigned after the first quarter of the 2015–16 played, Kennedy returned to the Devils fold, in training with the club on another professional tryout deal on November 18, 2015. On November 27, 2015, Kennedy signed a one-year, two way contract with the New Jersey Devils for $600,000.NBC Sports | date= 2015-11-27 Kennedy announced his retirement on January 3, 2017.http://northernontario.ctvnews.ca/video?clipId=1027493&binId=1.1142344&playlistPageNum=1 Personal life Tyler Kennedy married Brandi Engel on May 9, 2014, in Maui, Hawaii. The couple has one daughter, Cookie, who was born on October 28, 2015. Awards *Stanley Cup champion – 2009 Career statistics References External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Born in 1986